This application for continued support of the University of Washington Developmental Biology Training Program will provide support for eleven graduate students for dissertation research in developmental biology. Faculty at the University of Washington and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center provide an enormous breadth of training opportunities addressing such topics as the origin of cell polarity, germ cell specification and function, body axis formation, stem cell renewal, cell differentiation, cell migration, tissue morphogenesis, metamorphosis, as well as regeneration and death. Trainees are selected from the very competitive graduate programs offered at the University of Washington. They receive in-depth instruction in topics related to developmental biology, responsible conduct of research, and development of skills for a successful career as creative and productive scientists. The program will train future scientists to address topics related to human health, including developmental defects, stem cells, and regenerative medicine.